1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device attachable to a string, rope, wire, cord or other flexible line. More particularly, the attachment device of the present invention is attachable to and will remain on a string without having to thread the string through a hole in the device. The device may be quickly attached to a string by snapping together a top and bottom portion of the device to form the unitary device locked on the string. The device can be used to, for example, mark a location on the string, adorn the string as a decorative bead, or used to bundle two or more strings together by locking a single device on two or more stings.
2. Background of the Invention
A bead typically has a spherical shape with a hole extending through a central axis of the bead. The end of a string may be pushed or threaded through the hole in the bead so that the bead is affixed to the string but can slip along the string. A bead of this design is put on a string by pushing the string through the hole in the bead. In order to be able to affix the bead on the string, the end of the string must be free of knots or restrictions and cannot be tied to some other device. In other words, if knots or obstructions are on the string that portion or end of the string will not be able to be pushed through the hole in the bead. The user may have no alternative but to cut the string so that the string can go into the hole in the bead. The typical bead also typically has a hole in the bead larger than the diameter of the string so the string is more easily pushed through the hole.
Over the years, various devices have been constructed for attachment to a string through a fixed hole in the device. In many situations a user may wish to rig a string with one or more objects attached to the ends of the string. While using the rigged string the user may also wish to attach an additional object to the string without removing the objects already affixed on either end of the string.
For example, a user may wish to add a bead to a string of beads without removing any of the beads that are already threaded on the string. The bead to be added may, for example, be of a different color so as to compliment the beads presently on the string. Preferably, the additional bead should be added to the string without removing any of the beads presently on the string. To add a bead to the middle of a string of beads would require half the beads to be removed, the new bead could be added and all the beads that were removed would have to be strung back on the string of beads again.
Devices have been described in an attempt to allow for quick attachment to a string. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,786 describes a fisherman sinker-bobber; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,107 describes a fishing line limit assembly; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,443 describes glass fishing weights. Although these devices may be attached to a string or line without threading through a hole, the disadvantages of these devices and the advantages of the present invention should become apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the description of the invention.